Theresa's Mother's day present
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: Today is mother's day max wants to give his mom something special but when Jerry went out leaving Max alone with his mom. what will happened and what will they do together? only one way to find out. this is my first adult x kid story. if you don't like don't read it.


**I don't own, worked for or know anyone who owns, worked for Disney and Disney's Wizards of Waverly Place in anyway.**

 **Warning: this is a Wizards incest story if you are not a fan of adults having sex with kids stories do not read and turn back now. You have been warned.**

* * *

Today is mother's day and Max wants to give his mom something special he made a mother's day breakfast with the help of his dad and give her a mother's day card. Jerry went out to see his mom leaving Max home alone with his Theresa Justin is too busy at wiz Tech and Alex is somewhere is in Wizard world with mason both of them can't come to see their mom on her special day.

"I can't believe Justin and Alex are not coming."

"It's ok mom"

"No it's not max, i wanted them to be here."

"I know mom. I wanted them to be here too. But i'm here and we can still do something fun together."

"That's nice of you max."

Theresa left the room and went to take a shower and max went to watch TV after a while, Max got up and went to the washroom to take a piss after he was done he saw his parents room door open he went inside and he saw his mom naked in the shower his was horny and his dick was hard he quietly went inside Theresa turn around and notice him.

"MAX! GET OUT!"

"Sorry. I'm so sorry"

Before Max left the room Theresa saw his hard dick and ask him to join her.

"Max wait. do you wanna join in?

"Sure."

'But don't tell anyone and your dad about this."

Max took off his cloths and join Theresa in the shower he grabbed some shampoo and wash her hair then he grabbed some soap and wash her body Theresa moan as Max washed her body and touched her boobs. After max was done it was Theresa turn she grabbed some soap and wash Max's body and touched his dick moaned as his mom washed his body. Both of them was done taking a shower and they grabbed some towels to dry off.

"Thanks mom for letting me join you in the shower."

"Your welcome Sweetie."

While they are drying off they can't stop looking at each other naked bodies Theresa walked over to max and she kissed him and max pushed her away.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! MOM!

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

Max liked the kiss and then they got dressed and left the bathroom before max went back to his room he turn around he kissed his mom and Theresa pushed him away.

"MAX!"

"I'm sorry mom"

"It's ok. Do you wanna have sex?"

"Sure"

"But remember don't tell-"

"I know don't tell dad or anyone"

After that they begin to make out when the kiss broke they took off their cloths and Theresa went on her knees she grabbed Max's dick she gave it a few yanks before sliding it into her mouth Max moaned as his mom sucked his dick as he placed his hands on the back of Theresa's head and soon he started to face fuck her. "Oh fuck..Mom" after theresa hears max say her name made her suck faster and faster and faster It only took a few more bobs for Max be on edge and he shoots his load into his mom's mouth, she swallowed every drop pulled his dick out. The two start to make out again with max tasting some of his cum. The kiss broke and Max started to suck on her breasts one hand is playing with her breast while the other is rubbing her pussy. Max soon more over to the other breast as he continues to rub her pussy after sucking on both of her breasts he went on his knees and He start to kiss her belly and lick her pussy then he start to eat her out Theresa moaned as Max eat her out he pushed Max's head into her pussy it did not take long for her to squirt into Max's mouth. Instead of stopping Max kept at it. He kept eating her out until she squirted ten more times. After that Max grabbed his dick put it in her pussy and start to fuck his mom he went easy and slow on her at first then he start to faster and faster Theresa moaned as Max fucked her Max was on the edge he pull his dick out and pushed it in her ass then he fucked her hard and fast. After six more thrusts Max came into his mom's ass. He pull his dick out and they start to make out.

"Hey mom. Did you like your mother's day present?

"Fuck yeah, max. That was amazing. Do you want to do this again?"

"No. i don't think we should."

"Ok"

Max got dressed and left the room then went downstairs to watch TV. he saw the fort door open and his dad came in.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Max, what did you and your mom do today?"

"Nothing much. We sit and watch a movie together and she went to her room to take a nap."

"That's nice."

"Yes it was. How was your day?"

"It was good. I can't wait till father's day."

"Me too. I got you a great present"

 **The end.**

* * *

 **What do you guys think of my first adult x kid story? Please let me know. Also if you like this story and want me to do more please tell me. I'm working on another adult x kid story that takes place during the WOWP movie and I don't know how old max was in the movie.**


End file.
